villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Peter Pan (Once Upon a Time)
Peter Pan ('''also known as the '''Pied Piper, and previously known as Malcolm) is the unseen true main antagonist of the second half of the second season ('as he is revealed to be the employer of Greg and Tamara) and the main antagonist of the first half of the third season of ''Once Upon A Time, reappearing in the second half of Season 5 in the Underworld as the tertiary antagonist. Unlike his Disney fairytale counterpart who is slightly pompous but is not actually evil, this version of Peter Pan is nasty and heartless '('relating to a role thought by J.M. Barrie in the early drafts of the original book).' He was portrayed by Robbie Kay '(as Peter Pan/'Pied Piper') and Stephen Lord '('as Malcolm).' History Before First Curse His life started hard, his own father sold him to the blacksmith. Malcolm lived a life of cheating in order to support himself and his son Rumpelstiltskin. He leaves Rumple with two elderly spinsters in order to find a proper job and gives him a straw doll to keep him company. Unable to find work, he goes back to his old ways of tricking people only to be found by his son. Rumple gives him a magic bean that he got from the spinsters, while Malcolm wishes to sell it he is later convinced to use it to take them somewhere where the two of them can be happy together. Malcolm decides to use it to take them to a place he visited in his dreams as a boy that was supposed to be perfect- Neverland. Upon arriving in Neverland, Malcolm is overjoyed, but discovers he can no longer fly. He then travels up a tree to retrieve pixie dust only to be encountered by the Shadow (who is the ruler of Neverland) and is told that the reason he cannot fly is because he was no longer a child. They make a deal for him to regain his youth by abandoning Rumple, and he is taken back to the Enchanted Forest by the Shadow. He then takes on the name that Rumple gave his straw doll- Peter Pan, and the shadow leads him to Skull Rock where he is shown a hourglass representing his youth, and that when it runs out he will die. Years later he encounters the pre-pirate Captain Hook and his brother Liam in search to retrieve Dreamshade for the king under the belief that it will cure people. Pan informs them that it is actually a deadly poison. While Hook takes this in consideration, Liam assures that he is trying to trick them. He comes back to see Liam dying of Dreamshade and Hook begs for help. Pan reveals a spring that has waters that will cure the Dreamshade, but warns that it comes at a price. Liam is cured, but because the water is connected to the island he dies as soon as he leaves. Sometime later when Rumple has become the dark one, Pan has become lonely in Neverland and comes to the town of Hamelin and uses a magic pipe that only lonely, abandoned children can hear and dubs them the "Lost Boys" earning him the name "Pied Piper". This also lures Rumples son Baelfire, when Rumple returns to get Bae back, Pan proposes a deal that if Rumple asks Bae if he wants to go back with him he will let him, but Rumple (afraid of being abandoned) instead teleports Bae away, much to Pan's ire. Years later, he discovers that the only way to save himself from dying from natural causes is to have the heart of the truest believer, and acquires a picture of the boy (who is his great-grandson Henry). He sends the shadow to kidnap children and bring them back to Neverland for inspection. On one of these instances the shadow brings back Baelfire (who had just traveled to London via a magic bean), and takes Wendy Darling as prisoner when she comes back to rescue him, forcing her brothers John and Michael to do his bidding over the century. During First Curse Season 2 At some point, he lets Baelfire escape so that he can father the truest believer, and creates a fake organization called the Home Office under the false pretense of destroying magic, enlisting Greg Mendell and Tamara to bring the truest believer to Neverland. After First Curse Season 3 When they finally bring Henry to Neverland, his right-hand man Felix has them killed and Pan "befriends Henry" while masquerading as an Ex-Lost Boy. When Henry proves himself of having the heart of the truest believer he reveals his true self and calls forth the lost boys. Peter Pan, who was curious to know who he was up against, later meets Emma Swan as she tries to sleep and is awoken by the Lost Boys' cries. Emma pins him against a tree and demands to be told where Henry is, but Pan turns the situation around by giving her a blank map that will reveal to her Henry's location once she stops denying who she really is. He disappears, and Emma is left to try and solve the riddle, so she accepts things that she had a hard time accepting in the past, like being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and being the "savior". However, the parchment remains blank. Emma can't understand why it didn't work, and Regina, fed up, enchants the map so that it takes them to Pan. This works, however, Pan doesn't appreciate them having cheated, so the gang is circled by the Lost Boys, who attack. In the meantime, David saves Mary Margaret from getting hit with an arrow and it hits him instead, apparently grazing his jacket. During the attack, Emma pins down a Lost Boy and forcefully demands to know where Henry is, but when she sees the look on the scared boy's face, she backs off. Pan and his army leave, and later, Mary Margaret comes to have a talk with Emma, as she tries to make the map reveal itself, and asks about the boy and why she let him go. Emma reveals that she related to the boy, because she's always felt and still feels like an orphan. They're both hurt as they say this, but Snow tells her daughter it's her job to change that for her. In the meantime, the map finally appears, indicating Henry's location. Pan then shows up and taunts Emma again, telling her that Henry hasn't forgiven her for giving him up either, and that by the time they're done, Henry won't want to leave Neverland, and Emma will not only feel like an orphan... she will be one. This said, David walks away from the group to reveal that he was indeed scratched by the poisoned arrow, and it's working its toxin on him. The Jolly Roger crew continues their search for Pan's camp in the woods of Neverland, but realize that Pan is moving it. Meanwhile, Henry lies sleeping under a large tree but is awoken by the villain, who throws an apple at him. Henry claims not to like apples - a family thing. Pan points out that it's not for eating, but rather for a game, a game he calls "target practice" - something he says as he points a crossbow at Henry's face. As they prepare for the game, Henry witnesses Pan soaking an arrow in Dreamshade poison, and the villain recounts that there's a lot of stories there of a man who once shot an apple over his son's head. Henry asks what the poison is for, if they're shooting at the apple, and Pan replies that it's for motivation. Pan calls out for Felix then, and Henry worries about the latter's aim, but the Lost Boys' leader explains Henry will be the one shooting the arrow, and that it's exhilarating. Felix plants the apple over his head and everyone chants for Henry to shoot. He does, but aims at Pan instead. The latter grabs the arrow mid-air, and is amused by Henry's attempt to harm him. Later, Pan and Henry have a talk, where the former tells the latter that the thing about Neverland is there is nobody to tell them "no". Henry points out that he doesn't belong there, and Pan explains that they've been waiting for him for a very long time, since before he was born. He goes on to say that Neverland runs on belief, but every other world has stopped believing in magic, and Henry's destiny is to return the magic, and be the savior. Henry recounts that his mother is the savior, but Pan counter-argues that maybe what makes her the savior is having given birth to him. He is the descend of both light (the Charming lineage) and darkness (the Dark One's bloodline). He says Henry was created for a reason, and he can help him find it. Pan then gives him a scroll that proves his belief on why Henry's the hero magic has been waiting for. Henry takes it but says he doesn't believe him, to which Pan replies that Henry reminds him of his father. Later, Henry looks at the parchment and sees an old drawing of himself... the one Pan and his Lost Boys used as reference when they were searching for him. Meanwhile, Pan's shadow is summoned to the Enchanted Forest to get Robin Hood's son, as part of Neal's plan to get to Neverland. Neal goes with the shadow himself and is told by Felix that Pan will be happy to see him again. When the Lost Boys are vigorously celebrating around a campfire in Pan's compound, it upsets Pan to see that Henry isn't joining in with the festivities, especially considering the fact that the party is being held in his honor. Henry points out that there's nothing to celebrate, and Pan again tells the boy that he is the savior who will save magic. Pan then decides to play Henry a tune from his pipe (the music from which can only be heard by those who feel abandoned or unloved), but Henry is unable to hear anything, much to Pan's dismay. Pan is then aggravated to learn that Baelfire, who's in fact alive and returned to the island to save Henry, has escaped Felix's custody and is on the loose. A sleeping spell is soon cast over the camp, knocking out Henry and the Lost Boys but not Pan, and Rumple, who cast the spell, walks in with Neal. Neal uses magical squid ink to immobilize Pan and take Henry, however, when Neal learns of the prophecy stating that Henry will be Rumple's undoing, he uses the squid ink to immobilize his father also in fear that he'll kill Henry to protect himself. Neal then sets off alone with his son over his shoulder, but he is soon ambushed by Lost Boys, who take Henry back. Pan tells Baelfire that the game has changed, and back at the camp, Henry wakes up, being told by his captor that he merely dropped off for a catnap. The Mills boy says that he dreamed of his father, who he believes to be dead, whilst he was asleep, and Pan offers his condolences, commenting that it makes sense to dream of the people he's lost, and what he hopes for, such as his father being alive or his mother coming to find him, when neither are going to come true. Pan tells his captive that Neverland is a place where new dreams were born and that he and the Lost Boys can be his new family. The demon child proceeds to play his magical pipes and, this time, Henry is able to hear the music the produce. The young boy then merrily dances around the campfire with the rest of the Lost Boys, and Peter Pan is thrilled. At Pan's compound, Henry is again seen sitting by himself, distancing himself from the activities of the other Lost Boys, until one of them, Devin, comes in and starts poking him with his weapon and asking if he's the boy Peter has been looking for all this time. Henry defends himself from Devin's provocation by grabbing a stick and engaging in a feigned sword fight with him. Pan shows up and gets Henry to believe he's holding a real sword... which he does, and it works. Henry then sword-fights the other kid using an actual sword, and winds up cutting him on the cheek, leading the other Lost Boys to cheer him on, and Henry himself to join them in the cheers. Later, while Charming is lecturing Hook again, the prince finds part of Hook's brother's old satchel. Hook then tells the prince that they may be able to find a sextant atop of a mountain where his brother's satchel will be. After saying goodbye, the duo make their way to the top of the mountain. Hook climbs up first and is then met by Peter Pan, who offers Hook a way to leave Neverland if he kills Charming before the poison does. Little does Hook know, Charming overhears this as he climbs up. They continue their journey and eventually reach the same Dreamshade that killed Liam, Hook's brother. Hook reveals that there isn't actually a sextant, angering the prince. Hook is forced to knock Charming out and then he collects Neverland's magical waters. After waking the prince up, Hook explains that the water will save his life, but he won't be able to leave Neverland. Charming agrees and drinks the water, curing him. He then realizes Hook lied to him because he knew he wouldn't come just to save himself. When they return to the girls, they claim Pan got the satchel first. After Hook and Emma kiss, following the pirate saving the life of her father, Peter Pan informs Hook, in a provocative way, that Bae is actually alive and in Neverland, and leaves Hook to share this with Emma if he wants to. Then, the villain meets with his Lost Boys and orders that Neal's cage be hung up along another cage containing someone else... Pan appears before Rumple when the latter is attempting to see the future and he informs the Dark One that he can't predict a future in a place where time stands still. Rumple says that he could create one, and Pan is surprised that he's actually being threatened, especially since he made Rumple his favorite breakfast: eggs in a blanket. Pan, eating the eggs because Rumple won't, tries to convince the Dark One to go back to Storybrooke and start a new family with Belle, as he's already lost Neal yet again and Henry is unobtainable as Rumple would have to go through him, which Pan knows he cannot do. Rumple refuses to leave his family behind, but Pan assures him that saving them is pointless as he cannot be forgiven, pointing out that Rumple himself still hasn't forgiven his own father. The demon child soon retreats into the jungle, leaving Rumple to ponder, and later sees that Emma and the rest of the Jolly Roger crew are currently trekking through the jungle in order to rescue Neal. Amused, Pan decrees that Neal be moved to the Echo Caves, as the only way his enemies will be able to save him is if they spill their deepest, darkest secrets, thus weakening them. Pan externally feels that someone, Ariel, has left Neverland, and tells Felix to alert John and Michael in Storybrooke in order to put a halt to whatever the mermaid is up to; he then requests to see his friend in the other cage. Now reassured that his family is coming for him, Henry starts to question Pan, who assures him that he's not been lying to him. Henry then theorizes that Pan has his family prisoner, and so decides to sneak out of the camp to investigate. In order to trick the child into believing he has to save magic, Pan frees his prisoner in the other cage: Wendy, who is blackmailed to do his will at the expense of her two brothers. Henry follows Felix, who's carrying a bag of apples, to a tree house, and inside, where he's expecting to find his family, he finds a girl Wendy lying in a bed, and she tells the boy that she's dying because Neverland's magic is deteriorating, and she needs him to save it so that she may live. Henry feels sympathy for the girl, especially after learning that she was friends with his father Baelfire, and his faith in Pan is reaffirmed, much to the demon child's satisfaction; he commends Wendy on her performance. Pan later takes Henry to a part of the island where Skull Rock is visible; he tells the kid that that's where he'll save magic, and Wendy's life, but warns him that it may require some sacrifice. Henry assures his captor that he's up to the task. Pan tends to Wendy, reminding Henry that only magic can save her, which only Henry can save if he truly believes. After Henry assures Pan that he does, Pan announces to the camp of Lost Boys that Henry is ready to fulfill his destiny. Pan and Henry then row out to Skull Rock, where Pan casts a protection spell behind them, before entering the cave with Henry. Once inside the cave, Pan shows Henry a giant hourglass, telling him that it shows how much magic is left in Neverland, and it is almost empty. Pan then briefly leaves Henry alone, saying he has something to take care of. Peter goes to see Rumple, knowing he would be able to get past his protection spell as he has no shadow. Pan asks why Gold hasn't told anybody who he really is and offers his son one last chance to move on and be together, reminding Rumple that he also abandoned his son. But Rumple points out the difference: that he (Rumple) regretted his decision ever since. Gold then opens Pandora's Box, hoping to trap his father and save Henry, but Pan reveals that he switched it for a fake. He holds up the real box and traps his son inside. Pan returns to Henry, saying it is time to save magic and that he must literally give him the heart of the truest believer. Henry, knowing that all magic comes at a price, demands the true cost of giving away his heart, as Pan informs him it would mean Henry must stay in Neverland. Henry accepts this, knowing that heroes must make sacrifices and content with knowing his family would be proud of him, so Pan enchants his hand to allow him to remove his heart. But just as he is about to give his heart to Pan, Emma, Regina and Neal run up, warning Henry that Pan is lying. The three parents combined attempt to persuade the boy not to, but wanting to be a hero, Henry tells his parents that he loves them before putting his heart in Pan, sending a shock of magic through the land. As Pan grows more powerful, Henry collapses to the floor and his parents rush to his side in horror. Now infused with the heart of the truest believer, Pan flies away from Skull Rock after being cut from enraged Emma, and Regina notes that the blonde drew blood; this means that they can hurt him, and if they can hurt him, they can kill him. Henry's two mothers, along with Mary Margaret, soon go looking for Pan so that they may save Henry, and Mary Margaret is drawn in by Pandora's Box which is sitting on a rock. Knowing that Rumple is inside, and that he's David's only hope of being cured of Dreamshade, she makes a grab for it, but this causes her, Emma and Regina to be magically tied to a tree that forces one to reflect upon their regrets. Pan then emerges, taking the box and shocking the ladies with the revelation that Rumplestiltskin is his son, before taunting them about the regrets they're currently being faced with; he reminds Emma of giving Henry up for adoption, and Snow of sending her daughter through a wardrobe and off to Maine. He then approaches Regina, who he believes has the most regrets of all, but the Queen reveals that she does not. She says that, despite all the horrible things she's done, she regrets none of it because it all led her to Henry. And with that, she breaks free of the vines binding her to the tree and rips her son's heart from Pan's body, leaving him there. When the heart is returned to Henry aboard the Jolly Roger and the ship begins to fly back to Storybrooke, Pan appears aboard and attempts to take the boy's heart again. However, he is unable to due to a spell cast by Regina. He then attempts to tear Henry's shadow from his body, but is caught by a now free Rumple who traps his father inside Pandora's Box. As this is happening, Pan transfers his consciousness into Henry with magic, causing the two of them to switch minds. Due to this, Pan, who's in Henry's body, remains free, whereas Henry, who's in Pan's body, is trapped in the box to no one's knowledge. Pan later offers his trusty Lost Boy Felix some food as Henry, before admitting who he really is; he states that he never fails, and Pan and his sidekick begin plotting on their way back to Storybrooke. Pan, in Henry's body, returns to Storybrooke aboard the Jolly Roger in guise of the little boy, with all Henry's family and friends believing his charade. After being met with a warm welcome, he attempts to gain the others' trust by getting Felix sent to jail, but Emma notices something is up with the child when she gives him back his book of fairytales and he reacts indifferently. The blonde is further made suspicious when "Henry" requests that he go home with Regina that night, and not her. When being tucked in, he asks the Evil Queen if she brought her vault to Storybrooke, and if her magic is kept inside (having read about it in the book), to which she answers positively, wondering why her son would need to know this. He says that he might need that stuff to protect himself from Pan, but Regina assures him that he's safe with her, and leaves. Once she does, he gets out of bed and frees the shadow from the ship's sail, allowing it to wreak havoc on the town. The next morning, it murders Mother Superior, and "Henry" and Regina make their way to the scene of the crime, being told by Emma to go somewhere safe; Regina decides to take her son to her vault, much to Pan's delight. Meanwhile, thinking that Pan is a threat, Emma releases him over the town line and prepares to execute him, but she soon learns that he is in fact Henry in Pan's body, and that the Henry that's currently with Regina is an impostor. Now in her vault, Pan uses a magical substance to knock out Regina, before stealing the Dark Curse. He then breaks Felix out of jail and explains to his most loyal Lost Boy that he plans to send the residents of Storybrooke into a world of his own dark design. Peter Pan, still in Henry Mills' body, makes his way to Storybrooke's landmark well alongside Felix, who has brought with him all the ingredients needed for the Dark Curse to be cast. They are all thrown into the well by Pan, who gloats his victory, but the final ingredient must still be collected: the heart of the thing he loves most. Felix wonders if that means his son, Rumplestiltskin, but Pan reveals that he never loved Rumple, explaining to his highest ranking Lost Boy that love doesn't just come from romance and family, but from loyalty and friendship... and only one person has ''always believed in Pan. With that, Felix's heart is ripped from his body and Pan squeezes it into dust as he drops it into the well. Green smoke begins to rise from the magical water, the curse taking effect. However, Emma and the others hatch a plan to regain the curse scroll by getting Henry and Pan back into their own bodies so that Regina, the original caster, can tear it and undo the curse altogether, sending everyone back to their home in the Enchanted Forest. By using the Black Fairy's wand, Rumple is able to cast a spell that accomplishes the first part of this plan, meaning that, whilst the others set out to find Henry and the scroll, Pan wakes up, back in his own body, in Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer faced with his son, who's placed a leather cuff on his wrist that renders those with magical abilities powerless. After expressing his annoyance at never being able to get free of the son he never loved, he reveals that he's the one who designed the cuff, meaning it doesn't work on him. He then simply takes it off and uses his magic to attach it to Rumple's own wrist, beating up the Dark One and exiting the shop with the aim of murdering Belle and Baelfire, the two people his son loves most. He magically immobilizes all those on Main Street and, after taking back the scroll, decides to start with Neal, but Mr. Gold soon exits his shop as well, intent on stopping his father. Much to Pan's amusement, Rumple says his goodbyes to his loved ones, and the demon child reminds his son that he's powerless. Rumple reminds his father in turn of the one thing they have in common: neither of them have a shadow. With that, he summons his own and regains the magical dagger he previously gave it, using this to stab Pan in the back. Dying, Pan resumes his former adult form of Malcolm, and begs his son to stop, saying that they can still be happy together. But Rumple tells his father that he's a villain... and villains don't get happy endings. He then plunges the dagger deeper into Malcolm's back, causing a bright glow to ensue. This glow consumes them both, and soon enough, there is nothing left but the cursed scroll. Peter Pan and Rumplestiltskin are now both dead. After Third Curse Season 5 In the Underworld (which looks just like Storybrooke), Peter Pan in his teenager form runs a pawnshop filled with magical items. Due to having "unfinished business", he is trapped in the Underworld and unable to go to "heaven". Rumple goes inside searching for a way to locate Captain Hook (who had died a Dark One and was to be rescued from the Underworld), meeting his father once again. Pan admits he was serious about his last words before death, that he wanted to start over, however, Mr. Gold isn't having any of it. Longing for the tastes and smells of the land of the living, Pan considers that Mr. Gold might help him trade places with one of the living people he came to the Underworld with. Mr. Gold insists he isn't interested, but Pan believes it is only a matter of time before he changes his mind. He then holds out the ale vial to Mr. Gold, asking him to take it, as a gesture of goodwill from a father to a son. As Mr. Gold goes back in the pawnshop, he finds a note left by Pan, leaving the shop to him and a piper. After Belle puts herself under the Sleeping Curse given to her by Zelena, Gold decides to take Pan up on his offer and has him abduct Zelena before she reaches her date with Hades, seeing this as a necessary threshold to cross to defeat a greater evil. Before doing so, Pan notes to Zelena that, while he hears she is wicked, Pan is much worse. Pan and Gold hold Zelena as ransom for Hades to rip up the contract giving him Gold and Belle's child. When Hades agrees to it and tears it up coolly stating they return Zelena to him, Pan prepares to return her - without her heart, as he wants it for himself to return to the surface with Gold, however he is caught off guard and struck down by Emma. Gold, realizing the deal has been completed, teleports away and ditches his father, who angrily returns to his shop. Gold reveals that he will instead steal the heart of another - Robin Hood. After it is apparent he has completed the task, he inserts the new heart into Pan, who immediately begins to feel immense pain. Gold reveals that the heart is not that of Robin, but of an inflated pigskin containing water from Acheron, the River of Lost Souls. Pan realizes that he has been fatally tricked once again by his son. who states once more that "villains don't get happy endings". As Pan is shoved onto the floor, he writhes in agony one final time before melting into nothingness in green smoke once and for all as Gold says, "Goodbye, Papa - this time, for good." Family *Son: Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold *Daughters-in-law: Milah, Belle French *Grandson: Baelfire/Neal Cassidy (deceased) *Great-Grandson: Henry Mills Personality Peter Pan was nasty, ruthless, self-centered, immature, heartless and truly evil. He was so evil that Captain Hook and his pirates, and pretty much everyone in Storybrooke feared him. He is also a very intelligent schemer and manipulator. Peter Pan is one of the most evil Once Upon a Time villains (alongside Jafar and Hades), as unlike other villains in the show, such as Rumplestiltskin, Regina Mills or Maleficent, he clearly showed no love for his family. Pan showed no hesitation about sacrificing his great-grandson Henry if it meant his own survival. While he seemed to care for Rumple when he was Malcolm, he later revealed to Felix that he never loved him, and later told Rumple face-to face all he ever thought about him was a parasite sucking his dreams and money, and was happy to leave him behind so that he could become a boy again. While he did offer Rumple a chance to join him in Neverland when he came to save Henry, this only led to him imprisoning Rumple in Pandora's Box. Along with his lack of love for family, he also showed no care for the Lost Boys, whom he forcefully brought to Neverland and punished cruelly if they so much thought of leaving Neverland, and summoned his Shadow to gruesomely murder them by removing their shadows if they tried escaping. While he claimed that he considered them as his friends, he had no problem convincing Henry to show no mercy while attacking Devin, and even crushed the heart of his most loyal Lost Boy, Felix, to activate a curse. He put on a charming facade to manipulate Henry and earn his trust. He also seems to enjoy playing mind games with his victims such as offering Hook a way off the island with Emma if he killed Charming before the poison did, causing a brief fight to occur between them until Hook saved Charming's life. He also was shown to be very cruel to Wendy and keeping her in a cage, threatening her life as leverage over her brothers, and only letting her out to manipulate Henry. He also seems to be aware of everything that happens in Neverland such as when he was able to sense Ariel leaving Neverland. He was also able to know a large amount about the other characters seemingly just from being on the island. This is shown when he reveals information never spoken such as the prophecy that Henry would be Rumple's undoing, the name of Rumple's girlfriend Belle, among other things. Powers and Abilities Peter Pan was one of the most powerful villains ever faced, so powerful that even his son, Rumplestiltskin, the dark one was scared of him (although he may have just feared him so much because he was his father). He was even able to freeze several people, including Regina and Emma (the evil queen and the savior) in place, and may have been able to remove Zelena's heart despite the powerful sorceress placing an protection spell on it. In fact he was so powerful that the only known way of killing him was the Dark One using the dark one dagger to kill him, at the cost of his own life. *'Nigh-Immortality: '''Pan never ages and cannot die by any normal means. The only weapon powerful enough to kill him is the Dark One Dagger (which ironically ends up in the hands of his son Rumple). His immortality and youth however can only last so long before the magic fueling them runs out though this can be made permanent with the heart of the truest believer (that of his great-grandson Henry) *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' It has been stated that he is virtually indestructible, thereby implying that he always rapidly regenerates from fatal wounds, as after dying & coming back, he shows no scars. *'Omniscience': Pan is acutely aware of everyone and everything in Neverland in precise detail. *'Flight:' By using pixie dust combined with the heart of the truest believer, Pan can fly anytime for as long as he desires. *'Magic:' Pan is an immensely powerful sorcerer whose power and knowledge of magic is only matched and exceded by that of his son Rumple, the Dark One, and the Sorcerer Merlin. His power originates from Neverland itself and is rooted in belief and imagination. This affords him a wide range of magical abilities such as: **teleportation **telepathy **pyrokinesis **telekinesis **biokinesis **reality-warping **apportation **psychokinesis **clairvoyance **While in Neverland or indeed any area infused with magic, Pan is more powerful than any other being; however he is clearly surpassed in all areas by his son Rumplestiltskin and the god Hades. Gallery 250px-Peter Pan OUAT.png 308GoneInsane.png|Peter Pan as Malcolm 308Struggle.png Peter_Pan.png Pan_309.png|Pan in Henry's body 301HenryFugitiveFlying2.png 311SoonThatGreenSmoke.png 305_17.png 309PanFlying.png 302PanWithLostBoys.png 311Tears.png 309PanRevealingSecret.png 308APresent.png|Peter/Malcolm with his son Rumplestiltskin 302PanSurroundedByGreen.png Peter Pan the Pied Piper.jpg Arrogant Peter Pan.gif Evil Peter Pan.gif Peter Pan.gif Peter Pan (Once Upon a Time).jpg 512-once-upon-time-r.jpg|Peter Pan in the Underworld Trivia *The name "Peter" is of Greek origin rooted in the word "petros", meaning "stone". Given his stony-hearted nature, it's quite fitting. *The name "Pan" is of Greek origin derived from the same word meaning "shepherd" and it is the name of the half-goat/half man god Pan in classical Greek mythology. He acts as a shepherd to the Lost Boys, so again, it's fitting. *In the episode "Lost Girl", Hook remarks, "On this island, I am not the bad guy", and Emma says that "Pan is not supposed to be one either". Peter Pan was in fact the villain in the first draft of J.M. Barrie's play; Captain Hook was only introduced later as a theatrical device to help stagehands change scenery. *The casting call describes him as "in his teens, and is a mischievous and devious Lost Boy". *The casting call name for him was "Rufio", a name of a protagonist character in the 1991 fantasy adventure ''Hook. *He has often been compared to Joffrey Baratheon from Game of Thrones, except Pan is infinitely more dangerous as a solo threat and has power to back up his words and threats. *It has been stated many times in Season 3 that Rumple cannot kill Pan unless he (Rumple) dies as well but this reasoning was never explored or elaborated upon. *Peter Pan is the Bigger Bad towards Rumplestiltskin, not just because he's his father, but because his abandonment of his son in exchange for eternal youth led to Rumple becoming the Dark One in the first place. This makes him a Bigger Bad to the series as a whole. **He is the unseen Bigger Bad in the second half of Season 2 because he was using Greg and Tamara to lead the heroes to him so that he could enact his sinister plot to turn Storybrooke into the new Never Land. *Pan shares many similarities with Light Yagami from Death Note. **They're both teenagers. **They are intelligent and manipulative schemers. **They both seek to create a new world with themselves as the ruler, and are willing to kill people to make that happen. **They are ultimately killed off in the end. *He is also similar to Vector from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL: they are brilliant schemers who are also completely psychopathic, and they serve as Bigger Bads in their respective series and have used others for their long-term plots (Peter Pan for Greg and Tamara, Vector for Dr. Faker and Tron). Category:Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Charismatic villain Category:Related to Hero Category:Old Villains Category:Parents Category:Empowered Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Omniscient Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deal Makers Category:Master Orator Category:Strategic Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Complete Monster Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Immortals Category:Damned Souls Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Bigger Bads Category:Cowards Category:Oppressors Category:Gaolers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Master of Hero Category:Possessor Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Magic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mental Illness Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Frauds